The Balconies
The Balconies are a Canadian alternative music trio, based in Toronto, Ontario. Originally from Ottawa, the band consists of siblings Jacquie and Steve Neville, and Liam Jaeger. They released their first studio album, Fast Motions, in February 2014. History Formation and self-titled EP (2007–2012) The Balconies are a pop/rock band composed of lead singer and guitarist, Jacquie Neville and her brother Stephen Neville who have been playing music together since their early teens. Jacquie met friend, Liam Jaeger, at the University of Ottawa in 2005 while they were both studying classical music, but it wasn’t until the end of 2007 that the group formed.Diemart, Sabrina (March 2, 2010). The Balconies - Feature Interview. Ca Va Cool. Retrieved November 6, 2014. The Balconies released their first self-titled EP in 2009 recorded and produced by Carlin Nicholson of indie rock band, Zeus.Zabukovec, Joe (May 5, 2009). The Balconies Compare Scenes: Toronto vs. Ottawa. Blog TO. Retrieved November 6, 2014. In late 2010, the band relocated and moved to Toronto. The Balconies won Live 88.5’s Big Money Shot which gave them a development package of $75,000, workshops with other music industry leaders, radio airplay, and numerous performance opportunities.About the Big Money Shot. Live 88.5. Retrieved October 24, 2014. Upon winning the development package, The Balconies were able to work with recording producer/engineer, Jon Drew to release an EP titled Kill Count in 2012. The Balconies also have done extensive touring and they were also able to be a part of many North American music festivals such as South by Southwest in 2012 and 2013,SX Schedule 2012. South by Southwest. Retrieved October 24, 2014. Canadian Music Week,The Balconies Interview (Video) - Canadian Music Week 2012. Lithium Magazine. Retrieved October 31, 2014. North by North EastT-Mak (June 14, 2012). North By Northeast 2012 - June 13 Concert Recap. T-Mak World. Retrieved October 24, 2014. Blues Fest 2012 & 2013(in Ottawa), and Culture Collide & CMJ (New York).CULTURE COLLIDE | the AU (audio) Interview at Culture Collide: The Balconies (Canada) The AU Review. Retrieved November 13, 2014. The band is currently working on new material. Touring Europe (2013) In 2013, the music video for their single, “The Slo” premiered on ION Magazine (September 3, 2013). The Balconies | The Slo (VIDEO PREMIERE). Ion Magazine. Retrieved October 24, 2014. and AltSounds.Stovin, Jack (September 13, 2013). AltSounds Exclusive Video: The Balconies - 'The Slo' AltSounds. Retrieved October 24, 2014. That same year, The Balconies had some notable international performances, performing at MIDEM in Cannes, France,Frometa, RJ (January 14, 2013). The Balconies Do MIDEM 2013. Vent Magazine. Retrieved October 24, 2014. Liverpool Sound City in Liverpool, UK,Jayne, Emily (May 8, 2013). Sound City 2013: The Balconies - Review. LSMliveredia. Retrieved October 31 2014. Brighton’s The Great Escape in Brighton, UK.(May 2, 2013). SOCAN-sponsored Events at Great Escape 2013. SOCAN. Retrieved October 31, 2014. The Balconies also continued to tour Europe that year, opening for rock band, Rival Sons.Allen, Ben (October 28, 2013). The Balconies: New Single and EU Tour Dates Announced - Canadian Rockers Return with First Track From New Album. Ben Allen Media. Retrieved October 24, 2014. Their latest album, [https://itunes.apple.com/ca/album/fast-motions/id797161022/ Fast Motions], was released via Coalition Music (Records)/Warner Music Canada on January 28, 2014 and produced by Arnold Lanni.Fast Motions by The Balconies. iTunes. Retrieved October 24, 2014. Sharing the stage They’ve shared the stage with bands such as Cold War Kids, Mother Mother, Devo, USS, Sloan, Stars, Wide Mouth Mason, Big Sugar, Tokyo Police Club, Bad Religion, and The Sam Roberts Band. Television debut The Balconies made their television debut on the second season of CBC’s, Cracked. The second episode of the season, The Price, features The Balconies getting caught in a shooting at a downtown nightclub, and the episode is based on finding the murderer.Episode 2x02 The Price - Cracked. CBC. Retrieved October 31, 2014. The episode aired October 7, 2013."Cracked" The Price (TV Episode 2013). IMDb. Retrieved October 31, 2014. Members * Jacquie Neville – guitar, vocals * Stephen Neville – bass, vocals * Liam Jaeger – drums, guitar Discography Albums Music videos * "Good and Ugly" (2 July 2014) * "Boys and Girls" (7 April 2014) * "The Slo" (5 September 2013) * "Do It in the Dark" (3 December 2012) References External links * Official Website * Facebook * Twitter * YouTube * Instagram * Bandcamp Category:Musical groups from Toronto Category:Musical groups established in 2007 Category:2007 establishments in Ontario Category:Musical groups from Ottawa